Math Hoffa
Math Hoffa also now known as juse is a battle rapper who hails from Brooklyn, New York. Standing at 6'3” and weighing 220 pounds, Math always had an imposing stature. Math was a New York Bully long before he began rapping with his crew of the same name, spending his teenage years earning a living as a stick up kid in the streets of Brooklyn. Biography Hoffa got his start on the streets, battling next to the same bodegas as his idol Notorious B.I.G. and eventually starring in the independent hip hop film Rap Wars One. His performance in the movie impressed Fight Klub executives, who decided to set up Math against Serius Jones in 2005. It would be the only official loss he would ever take. After running off four consecutive victories at Fight Klub, including a bodying of Nems, Math got the attention of SMACK DVD who put together a battle with Philadelphia spitter Dose. Little did anyone know it would turn into the stage for the shot heard 'round the battle rap world. He punched Dose after his hat brim touched Math's nose. The stage became a brawl which would go down as one of the most talked about moments in battle rap history. That incident permanently labeled him as a bully for punching a dude half his size. They had a rematch on the URL stage again in 2013, and this time Dose wore a hat without a brim. also he killed 3 people in his life time time but in 2005 he changed his life around and cleared the charges.There has been controversy regarding the incident with Dose. Harlem battle rapper, T-Rex, and also some of Math's companions claim that Math suffered a beating from Dose's friends off cam something Math Hoffa has been avoiding to speak upon. In 2007, Math parlayed the hype from the footage into a high profile throw down with Iron Solomon at the peak of his career. The battle would again take place on SMACK, and it turned out to be arguably the most competitive and divisive battle in the history of the art form. Math made his return in 2009 with the newly formed URL in a highly anticipated battle with Harlem veteran T-Rex. Bringing his trademark style combining aggressive street lyrics and character driven humour, Hoffa put his name on yet another of the genre's most viewed and debated battles. Following that performance with another hugely popular URL joint against fan favourite Aye Verb, Math cemented his status as both a don of the old school and a problem with the new. In 2013 on URL's Summer Madness 3, Math Hoffa battled Serius Jones and was disqualified due to him punching Serius in the face, which was believed that his actions shut down the event. Smack and Beasley had to ban him from the URL for the actions that he committed. Daylyt stated that Math and Serius was the last battle for that night, so there was no possible way that he would've been the reason that the whole event shut down In Math Hoffa vs. Dizaster, revenge for all that Math did to previous opponents came back on him. At the end of Dizaster's third round, Diz says "I should punch you in your fucking face right now", to which Math replies, "Do it.". Dizaster blasted Math in the jaw followed by a few more punches from Diz as well as his associates. Charlie Clips can be seen yelling at several people but not jumping in to help though he considers Math a friend. Math Hoffa claims even though he got jumped, he never dropped to the floor and offered Dizaster to participate in a Celebrity Boxing Match promoted by Damon Feldman. Math's Rap Style is consisted of Aggressive, Witty, Deep, and Jokes(on occasion...)bars. In addition Math hoffa has recorded several music projects and a mix tape series titled ACMD (All Competition Must Die) 1,2 & 3 . Notoriously known for working with XyayX multi media in Brooklyn during the later course of his career. NYB *New York Bullies consisted of Cortez ,Dchamberz, Hollow Da Don, Brooklyn Hanz and founder/leader Math Hoffa as the main rappers of the group. NYB was more than a movement or a crew , they played a crucial role during the early days of SMACK DVD as security and controlling the crowd. Math was managed by Street Star Norbes during the early course of his career. Norbes now works as a talent scout for SMACK/URL. Facts * The most viewed battle rapper on WorldStarHipHop * Dated fellow battle rapper Bonnie Godiva * Made DOT Mob Member Louise the 13th tap out on camera * Has a feature with Method Man called "Double Barrel" * DJ Vlad from VladTV invested $20.000 in Math Hoffa to host Killaz Battle League against T-Rex. * Member of the Murda Ave.Bloods in Brooklyn Battles Category:Rappers